Shadow Meets Crash
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: A short humorous story about Shadow The Hedgehog meeting Crash Bandicoot.


**Shadow Meets Crash**

**This is a short story, adapted from yet ANOTHER comic I did a few years ago. So, if it sucks, you know why. This is just a one-shot, there will be no more than one chapter, so don't expect any more if the ending doesn't seem conclusive to you! _ **

**Enough of the complaining and stuff, I don't own these characters, blah blah… Enjoy!**

Shadow was walking through the space colony ARK after many adventures he had just had, he was slumped over, walking sleepily. "I'm so tired, I haven't had any rest in ages." Shadow said tiredly. He slowed down a bit. "I don't think I can stay awake for much…" he fell asleep standing up.

The next morning, he had a rather rude awakening, something round and squishy was thrown at his head. He woke up with a shock, and saw fruit that looked a bit like a peach, rolling on the floor. He had just been hit by some fruit. He looked up to see and furry creature, smiling at him. "How did you get into the ARK!" Shadow yelled, pointing at him, the creature, who had orange fur, looked sad and afraid.

"Leave Crash alone!" came a man's voice, then a wooden floating mask came up to them. Shadow didn't see it as a threat, he got out his gun and pointed it at the mask, seeing this, Crash did a spin attack, smashing into Shadow. Shadow shot, but narrowly missed the mask, half of one of the feather's on the top of it, was blasted off.

After that attack, Shadow fell to his knees, tears in his eyes, looking at his now broken gun. "m-my… my gun… broke…" he said, looking paranoid. "That was my favourite gun!" he cried out, he then narrowed his eyes at the two of them. "I'm giving you guys half an our to get out of here… if you're not gone by then…" he said, and slid his hand across his neck. The two intruders looked shocked.

"Gaaa!" the creature known as Crash cried out.

"But…" the mask started to stay.

"But what?" Shadow growled.

"But what!" Shadow yelled angrily.

"The power crystals are here." he said.

"I don't care, there are no power crystals here, only chaos emeralds, now go!" he said, and pointed to the exit.

"I sense the power of seven power crystals in this room!" the mask shouted. The two of them now looked a little bit angry. Shadow just gave a 'Hmph', he then started to search his pockets, which made the two of them go pale.

"What's wrong? So what I've got invisible underwear on… did you think I had pockets in my skin?" Shadow said sarcastically. The two of them looked relived. "Is this what you can sense?" Shadow asked, getting out one of his chaos emeralds.

"Oh yes… I guess there aren't any power crystals here after all, lets go Crash." the mask said. Crash only gave an amazed look, with wide eyes, he walked toward Shadow looking at the chaos emerald. "Crash?" Crash was about to grab the emerald, but a giant claw like hand came and grabbed Shadow.

"Oh no…" the mask said, he and Crash ran away, well, the mask floated away.

Then, two evil looking people came. One was a man, and one was a young girl. "Well, hello there, I'm Dr. Cortex…" he said proudly. "What do we have here? You look like your willing to give me what you have there?" Shadow gave and uninterested look. "Okay, maybe you're not, but if that's so, my nice Nina will have to knock some sense into you." his niece came to Shadow, she looked tough for a girl.

Shadow gave up the emeralds after some 'persuasion', and was left hanging in the claw hand. "Why did I have to be such a wimp and give it up?" Shadow complained to himself, nursing his bruises. "Uh… Crash? Funny floating mask thingy? Help!" he yelled, no answer. He was stuck there.

**The End**

**So, that's it, just a quick story. I think that'll teach Shadow to be nicer to his guests. I like Swift's suggestion… that Shadow should get a sign saying random characters that trespass on the ARK will be shot. :D That should stop all of those random characters coming. **

**So, please review. I think next I'll do a crossover about Sonic and The Mask. You know, the film. :D It will be an adaptation from the first ever comic I made. So, please Review. Thanks for reading. **

**Lucy Labrador **


End file.
